No queda nadie en la alacena
by PukitChan
Summary: Secretos; todos poseemos al menos uno. Y el más profundo y solitario de entre ellos, perteneciente a Harry Potter, fue accidentalmente descubierto por Draco Malfoy.
1. Sentidos

**Harry Potter, su universo y cosas muchas, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto, porque puedo, después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Título:** No queda nadie en la alacena.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia narra una historia homosexual, va a contener escenas sexuales, cosas extrañas, algunas escenas raras y cositas varias que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de historias. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último dicho. Así que no eres fan del Drarry o así... ¡huye, esta es tu oportunidad! Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 _Una vez más, para mí misma._

 _P_ _or luchar contra la depresión, respirar hondo y_ _(a pesar de lo aterrada que estoy por ello)_ _volver a escribir._

 _ **Para mí, otra vez.** _

* * *

**No queda nadie en la alacena**

Por:

PukitChan

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _Secretos; todos poseemos al menos uno. Y el más profundo y solitario de entre ellos, perteneciente a Harry Potter, fue accidentalmente descubierto por Draco Malfoy._

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **I**

 **Prólogo**

Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, él podía rememorarlo a la perfección. Grabado profundamente dentro de su alma, cual marca indeleble, permanecía intacto el recuerdo de aquel devastador incendio. No era necesario cerrar los ojos para replicar en su mente el sonido de los objetos destruyéndose, siendo consumidos por el fuego. No hacía falta suavizar su respiración para recordar sus acelerados latidos que retumbaban en su pecho mientras sus pulmones suplicaban por algo de aire puro. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar una inadecuada chispa revoloteando para volver a sentir la manera en la que se cuerpo se paralizaba por el horror mientras veía a su amigo morir, siendo devorado por unas llamas que estaban tan malditas como su alma.

No, no hacía falta que algo lo trajera a su memoria. Esa –sabía– sería su condena eterna: recordar por siempre, a cada maldito momento y en cualquier ridícula circunstancia, el fatídico incendio ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y aunque sonara absurdo para otros, sobre todo si consideraba cuál había sido su destino tras la guerra, Draco Malfoy había comprendido demasiado tarde que aquello era un cruel intercambio lleno de unas responsabilidades que no quería; porque tal vez la huella no había sido física, quizá en su piel no había cicatrices, pero las secuelas emocionales habían sido desastrosas. Tanto, que a veces se preguntaba cómo había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba.

 _¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? ¿Por qué la muerte lo había ignorado? ¿O tal vez había sido silenciosamente condenado para siempre?_

Probablemente era algo que continuaría preguntándose inútilmente toda la vida, porque era el tipo de interrogante de la cual jamás podría obtener una respuesta.

—Con este monumento deseamos honrar y recordar a las víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, ocurrida hace ocho años. Valientes magos y brujas cuyas vidas fueron arrebatadas por creencias inmorales y rencores injustificados. El pasado tiene lecciones que no debemos olvidar. De lo contrario, todos esos sacrificios habrán sido en vano y es nuestro deber…

El rubio levantó la mirada junto con su paraguas, como el mudo e inadecuado espectador que era. No estaba allí a propósito. Ni siquiera sabía que encontraría al Ministro de Magia, mismo que ahora se dirigía a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido allí a pesar del caprichoso clima de Londres, en una situación así. Su presencia más bien era una amarga casualidad. Esa tarde, Draco había acudido a Gringotts por un absurdo asunto financiero que requería su firma mágica y la lluvia lo había retrasado. Fue por poco tiempo, pero quince minutos más tarde de lo planeado, él avanzaba sin pausa por los intricados caminos de Diagon hasta encontrarse con ese grupo de paraguas creados por hechizos mágicos, cuyos portadores miraban con solemnidad a su líder, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hablar sobre una guerra cuyas heridas aún no terminaban de cicatrizar.

En realidad, más qué dudar de su presencia, lo correcto sería preguntarse por qué Draco había decidido quedarse. Era bien sabido que aunque él solo fuese un mocoso cualquiera usado como títere durante la guerra, nadie sonreiría por verlo allí. _Hipócrita_ , le llamarían algunos. _Idiota,_ murmurarían otros. Después de todo, ¿cómo se atrevía a honrar a las víctimas de la guerra, cuando él había estado en el bando incorrecto?

 _No,_ se dijo a sí mismo, al recordar una vez más la muerte de Vincent, _las víctimas no fueron una cuestión de bandos. Las personas que murieron en esa guerra eran solo eso; personas._

—Por favor, _te lo suplico._ Dime que deseas escapar de aquí tanto como yo.

Al principio, aquellas palabras fueron un murmullo más, de aquellos que se perdían entre la lluvia y los pasos apresurados de personas que fingían no ver la pequeña multitud. Oraciones al azar que no estaban destinadas para él, porque nadie sería lo suficientemente idiota para acercarse a Draco, cuando resultaba evidente que lo último que quería era compañía.

—No tienes por qué ser tan indiferente, Malfoy.

Fue el tono grueso de la voz, más que su nombre, lo que lo animó a ladear el rostro y mirar hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro. Allí, de pie detrás de él, también debajo de un paraguas mágico, luciendo una incómoda túnica y una tensa sonrisa que no ocultaba el malestar de su portador, se encontraba Harry Potter mirándolo con un repentino e inesperado interés. Sus ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de unas gafas a las que la lluvia no había olvidado salpicar, destilaban mal humor. Y ya fuera por el inesperado saludo o porque simplemente no comprendía de dónde había salido Potter y por qué le hablaba a él de entre todas las personas, fue que Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja a modo de respuesta.

—Jamás pensé encontrarte en este lugar —dijo Harry sosegadamente, dando unos pasos hacia adelante, los suficientes para poder quedar junto a Draco, quien tensó su mano alrededor de la varita, logrando que el hechizo que creaba la sombrilla parpadeara sutilmente, apenas unos segundos, pero que bastaron para que unas gotas salpicaran en su elegante abrigo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Potter, o solo estás aburrido? —cuestionó, mirándolo de soslayo. Las personas a su alrededor, demasiado interesadas en el discurso del Ministro que ahora versaba sobre el dolor y su significado, por una vez no se mostraban interesadas en el reencuentro de dos adultos que apenas empezaban a entender la inmadurez sobre la que había girado hasta entonces su inexistente relación.

—Te vi y llamaste mi atención —admitió, haciendo una mueca fastidiada que bajo otras circunstancias hasta habría resultado cómica—. Pensé que estaba alucinando. ¿Malfoy… _aquí_? —Y como si quisiera ejemplificar sus palabras, Harry miró hacia el monumento que representaba dos magos sumergidos en lo que parecía ser una tensa lucha. Por la lluvia, frías y empapadas estatuas parecían llorar—. Me dije que si tal vez te habían obligado a asistir así como a mí, podríamos montar un pequeño drama y huir.

Durante un largo instante, Draco no respondió. El vacío y la frustración, que hasta ese momento no eran más que signos de un futuro dolor de cabeza, se precipitaron hacia el exterior. Años de rabia nacida desde el momento en el que Harry rechazó su mano, se acumularon en su pecho y formaron palabras filosas que encontraron el camino para salir, sin detenerse a preguntar sobre la coherencia de lo que sucedía. Porque aunque le resultaba fácil dominarse, la mirada resuelta y verde de Harry siempre había sido como un disparo de salida a todo el rencor que, inclusive a veces, olvidaba poseer.

Y esta vez, en el lugar más inadecuado posible, no había sido la excepción.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Siempre conseguía lo que quería de él.

—¿Alguna vez escuchas la clase de mierda que sale de tu boca cuando hablas, Potter? —cuestionó, girando todo su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, porque de otra manera, Harry jamás comprendería lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Qué hago aquí, dices? ¡Mis amigos también murieron en la guerra! ¡Ustedes no fueron los únicos que sufrieron por ella! —masculló, destilando tanto rencor en sus palabras que, aún susurrantes, eran crudas y dolorosas—. ¡¿No puedo recordarlos porque, según tus estúpidas reglas de moralidad, no debería estar aquí?!

Como un certero golpe que jamás creyó recibir, Harry lo miró con una muda pero evidente sorpresa. Un furioso tono rojizo empezó a acumularse en su cuello y ascendió a sus mejillas, aunque Draco no supo discernir si se trataba de enfado o vergüenza. Tal vez, después de todo, no lo conocía tan bien como solía presumir. No; era mucho más profundo que eso. En realidad, no sabía absolutamente nada del hombre que estaba de pie frente de él.

 _¿En verdad no conocía a Harry Potter? ¿Y él? ¿Harry lo conocía a él?_

—Malfoy —pronunció despacio y bajo, como si le costara modular cada letra. Draco podía imaginarse todas las ideas del otro luchando desordenadamente por no ser solo balbuceos sin sentido—. ¡Yo nunca…!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo divertido que podría haber sido eso en otro tiempo (antes de la guerra y las heridas sin sentido), Draco se limitó a negar, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba irritado y molesto, sí, pero no quería pelear. No allí, no de esa forma, no en ese lugar. Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo, el rubio bajó su varita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El paraguas mágico desapareció instantáneamente y la lluvia, aunque débil, empapó su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

El inesperado giro de acontecimientos perturbó a Harry también. El enfado se transformó en desconcierto, mismo que fue menguando al ver cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las mejillas de Draco. El cabello rubio, siempre impecablemente ordenado, cayó hacia los lados, rozando sus hombros como una cascada dorada; adhiriéndose a la piel como si de esa manera pudiera protegerse de cualquier herida que Harry pudiera ocasionarle.

Y tal vez así era en verdad.

Potter se acercó a él una vez más, aunque ahora con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. Tarde, ambos comprendieron que sin ser del todo consciente, Harry había resguardado a Draco bajo su paraguas. Y ahora estaban ahí, con una íntima cercanía, mirándose a los ojos en un silencio perturbado solo por la lluvia, los murmullos y los aplausos que indicaban el fin del discurso del Ministro Shacklebolt. Y aunque lo más lógico sería alejarse el uno del otro, no lo hicieron.

Aquello… ¿qué era aquello? Se parecía mucho a uno de sus antiguos enfrentamientos, pero sin llegar a serlo.

Draco arqueó una ceja, separando sus suaves y pálidos labios, por donde se deslizaron las gotas que aún caían de sus cabellos mojados, pero de los cuales no se emitió ninguna palabra. La gente comenzó a dispersarse y la burbuja dentro de la cual inconscientemente se habían sumergido, se rompió. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del inesperado refugio, mientras el agua volvía a precipitarse sobre él. Y durante un segundo, se miraron, estudiándose bajo una nueva perspectiva. Era como si la lluvia hubiese transformado el gris de sus pupilas en plata líquida, y el tormentoso verde ahora fuera una tibia mañana cubierta de rocío.

 _¿Así es como dos personas descubren que son frágiles… que están heridas?_

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco, quien aprovechó el frustrado grito de una niña por haber ensuciado su vestido favorito con lodo y la atención de Potter desviándose hacia ello, para escapar. Para cuando Harry regresó su mirada, el rubio ya caminaba hacia la avenida, aún transitada a pesar de la lluvia, con pasos decididos. La elegante vestimenta, su porte y esa mirada desdeñosa con la que parecía haber nacido, sugerían a alguien fuera de los límites permitidos para cualquier mortal. No obstante, y como había sido desde el principio, eso no amedrentó a Harry. Antes de que Draco pudiera perderse entre las personas y la lluvia, haciéndolo imposible de hallar, lo alcanzó.

No supo por qué razón lo hizo. Inercia, tal vez. Lo cierto fue que cuando Harry estiró su mano para sujetar la muñeca de Draco, el otro ya parecía haber adivinado sus movimientos. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo con esa sonrisa arrogante suya, aunque nostálgica, dibujada en sus labios.

—Suéltame. —Fue la única palabra en su voz carente de emociones.

Harry no lo hizo. No lo dejaría ir sin aclarar esa situación.

—No… no pienso que no tienes derecho a recordar el pasado —explicó Potter, apretando su agarre, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Malfoy pudiera salir corriendo. No quería darse el lujo de titubear—. Creo que al igual que yo, sabes lo doloroso que puede ser mirar hacia atrás. Y que una marca a mitad del mundo mágico, como es ese monumento, mantendrá abierta para siempre esa herida. —Pausó. Luego, tras una inhalación excesivamente honda, se animó a continuar—: Yo no soy tan positivo como el discurso del ministro. No soy _tan_ idiota, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar. Sé muy bien que tú también sufriste mucho. Que conservas el dolor del pasado, de la guerra… y sus muertes. Draco, tú tienes miedo.

Malfoy lo observó con verdadera atención esta vez. Harry, ahora sin algún hechizo que lo protegiese de la lluvia, lucía cansado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos no parecían deberse a unos días de un trabajo agotador, sino a otra cosa mucho más emocional. Recordó todos reportajes sobre _El-niño-que-vivió_ , así como los rumores que corrían sobre él. Sin embargo, si alguien lo viera de la misma manera en la que ahora se presentaba frente a él, entendería por qué para Draco, Harry Potter nunca había sido especial.

 _Porque a pesar de las crudas circunstancias, la dureza de su vida, y las elecciones que se tomaron sin que nadie consultara su opinión, Harry jamás había querido ser especial. Sobre todo porque, sabía desde muy niño, lo terriblemente solitario y doloroso que era serlo._

—¿Miedo? —repitió el rubio, rememorando una vez más el incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando Harry acercándose hacia él, le tendió la mano. Y él la había sujetado—. ¿A qué se supone que le temo, Potter?

—A que te discrimen —aventuró, logrando que sus palabras sonaran casi convincentes por el brillo decidido de sus ojos—. Temes que… el pasado no te permita regresar a tu vida normal.

Una lenta, pero irónica sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo. En verdad detestaba que Potter hablara de esa manera: como si él estuviera exento de la lista de personas traumatizadas. Como si cada paso que diera, no fuera una consecuencia directa de las heridas que, al menos para alguien como él, iban más allá de la guerra.

 _Fuego infernal. Un incendio. Dos manos ayudándose y dos cuerpos acercándose, revelando sin querer sus más hondos secretos._

Draco levantó su mano libre y lleno de parsimonia, la dirigió hacia el rostro de Harry. No era un ataque, ni mucho menos un forcejeo; era, sencillamente, el típico ademán que se hace al acariciar a alguien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo, Harry se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo asustado, para instantáneamente después soltarlo.

La esperada reacción, al menos para Draco, solo acentuó su expresión irónica.

—El único que está muerto de miedo aquí, eres tú, Harry. El único que tiene miedo a vivir, sin superar un maldito momento del pasado, es el gran Héroe del Mundo Mágico —Bajó su mano, suspirando, pero con la mirada firme y la voz decidida—. Hace mucho tiempo que sé cuál es tu secreto. Y lo peor de todo, es que dentro de este ridículo círculo vicioso... te comprendo.

Los ojos verdes se humedecieron. O quizá solo era la lluvia de la temporada. Por supuesto, Harry intentó replicar, pero al final optó por dar media vuelta e irse a paso raudo. _O más bien_ , diría Draco, _escogió_ _salir huyendo_.

Porque de entre todas las personas que lo conocieron, que fueron sus amigos y lo quisieron, fue Draco el único que descubrió su secreto. Por accidente, claro, pero a fin de cuentas lo sabía. Si bien durante años nunca utilizó esa información para algo más que sus burlas personales, ahora que Harry era consciente de ello, sabía que sus días de amarga tranquilidad habían terminado.

 _Incendios, muertes y llamas infernales. Una mano curtida y cálida que le ofrecía ayuda. Él aceptándola. Su cuerpo acercándose al otro, porque en medio del caos, todos necesitan aferrarse a alguien. Draco sollozando. Harry salvando su vida. Y al final, un estremecimiento que surgió cuando Draco se sujetó a él para no morir. No por odio, ni amor, sino por temor. Y de pronto, al caer al suelo, sintiendo aún el aroma de Harry envolviéndolo, Draco lo supo._

 _Supo cuál era el más grande secreto de Harry Potter._

Y aunque en ese momento Harry huía atormentado, Draco sabía que la lluvia –ya fuera la de sus lágrimas o del cielo– lo traería de vuelta a su lado.

 _Tarde o temprano._

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 _Pressure, pushing down on me._

 _Pressing down on you,_

 _no man ask for…_

 _[Under Pressure;_

 _David Bowie, Queen]_

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review respecto a esto. Disculpen si se me fue un dedazo a medio camino.**

 **La escritora perdida, PukitChan.**


	2. Vista

**Harry Potter, su universo y cosas muchas, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto, porque puedo, después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Título:** No queda nadie en la alacena.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia narra una historia homosexual, va a contener escenas sexuales, cosas extrañas, algunas escenas raras y cositas varias que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de historias. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último dicho. Así que no eres fan del Drarry o así... ¡huye, esta es tu oportunidad! Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **No queda nadie en la alacena**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **II**

 **Vista**

 _"Tal vez no exista una intimidad más grande que la de dos miradas que se encuentran con firmeza y determinación, y sencillamente se niegan a apartarse._ _"_

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Harry Potter no era el tipo de personas que apartaban la mirada. Su firmeza, así como la determinación con la que cada día luchaba, era una característica suya bien conocida, y a veces, sobre todo si estabas en el momento equivocado, hasta temida. Él no era de los que daban marcha atrás; maldita sea, ni siquiera era de los que huían cuando la cagaban, así que verlo con esa expresión atormentada que vanamente intentaba ocultar era, cuanto menos, refrescante. Sobre todo para alguien como ella, que lo conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano.

 _Aunque eso no significaba que lo conociera completamente. Mas bien, sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando ella estaba presente._

—Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres hablar conmigo sobre algo? ¿De verdad?

Él levantó su rostro y al mirarla, recordando el lugar en el que estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. El cobertizo de los Weasley, ubicado dentro de los terrenos de La Madriguera, se había convertido con el pasar de los años en su sitio de reunión preferido cuando Ginny o él necesitaban un hombro en el cual refugiarse. Era un sitio pequeño, que olía a viejo, lleno de polvo y por el que entraban los rayos del sol a través de los agujeros de la madera, dándole un aspecto abandonado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los cientos de objetos muggles que el señor Weasley coleccionaba y escondía allí, con la esperanza de poder descifrarlos, el lugar seguía siendo _mágico_. Tal vez tenía que ver con la presencia de Ginny o la simple existencia de la casa misma, pero cuando Harry se sentaba allí, en medio del polvo, el cacareo de las gallinas y los cachivaches muggles, se sentía confortado; se sentía _en casa._

—En realidad no sé qué me está pasando —dijo al fin.

Ginny, que estaba sentada sobre una pequeña mesa destartalada y analizaba a fondo su escoba nueva, rio. Se veía bastante guapa con el cabello recogido, sus mejillas encendidas y la ropa deportiva, así que Harry optó por mirarla burlarse de su sufrimiento mientras se preguntaba qué la tenía de tan buen humor. Tal vez era a causa de esa escoba tan bonita que acababa de recibir por ganar la última copa de la liga inglesa.

—Cariño —comentó, levantando una ceja—, tú nunca sabes nada de tu vida. O lo vas deduciendo por el camino o esperas a que los demás lo deduzcan por ti. Así que la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿quieres que te incomode investigándolo o prefieres decirlo por tu voluntad y sin presión?

Harry se removió nervioso. No le gustaban las preguntas; era como si quisieran entrar forzosamente a su vida para saber cosas que a nadie le interesaban. Y Ginny, con sus burlas sin crueldad y esa espontánea sinceridad, era una experta indagando de esa manera. Peor aún: lo hacía tan bien que uno se quedaba con la sensación de que era un imbécil al no ver lo evidente. Al menos con Hermione sabías de antemano que eras un idiota por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente.

—Hace unas semanas me encontré con Malfoy —dijo susurrante. Después, como si quisiera explicárselo a sí mismo, aclaró—: Con Draco. Cerca de Gringotts… ya sabes, donde pusieron el monumento a los caídos de la guerra.

—Bueno —exclamó ella, divertida—, no es como si los magos tuviéramos muchos bancos a los cuáles acudir. Si existe un lugar donde puedes encontrarte a alguien desagradable, ese es sin lugar a dudas Gringotts. Sobre todo si consideramos la cantidad de inversiones con las que cuenta su familia. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Vamos, hasta patrocinan a uno de los equipos de la liga.

—Claro, eso lo sé, pero…

Al escuchar el tono de su voz, la pelirroja apartó las manos del modelo más reciente de la _Nimbus Racing Broom Company,_ tratando de deducir qué era eso que tenía tan inquieto al otro y lo obligaba a no mirarla cuando, de hecho, Harry detestaba eso. Si bien todos sabían que la historia de Draco y Harry no era un camino de rosas, era difícil asumir que un encuentro entre ellos lo hubiera perturbado así. Lo más normal serían los insultos y reclamos en lugar de aquella expresión de profundo arrepentimiento. _Algo_ , definitivamente, había pasado.

—¿Fue solo un encuentro desagradable entre tú y Draco o cuál es la razón por la que esta conversación está siendo más incómoda de lo que debería ser?

Cuando Harry frunció su ceño mientras un rubor se encargaba de empapar sus mejillas, Ginny tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Él siempre había sido un desastre social y algo lento para manejar sus emociones; quizá por eso, no resultaba extraño que se sintiera atraído hacia personalidades tan fuertes como la de ella… o la de Malfoy.

—¿Se besaron?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry, incapaz de comprender cómo Ginny había llegado a esa conclusión—. ¡No!

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan exaltado? —preguntó, bajando de la mesa para caminar hacia Harry, quien estaba sentado sobre un motor descompuesto que alguna vez había pertenecido al Ford Anglia de su padre. Al llegar, se colocó en cuclillas para poder encontrarse con la mirada verde, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas ajenas—. Harry, ¿qué sucede? No sigas pretendiendo ignorar al hipogrifo rosado en la habitación.

La frase le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no por la manera en la que Ginny la expresaba. Harry en verdad estaba intentando entender qué había pasado para que, en algún momento que no lograba precisar, Draco se hubiese vuelto tan ridículamente visible a sus ojos cuando había pasado muchos años ignorándolo con una absoluta facilidad.

 _«—Hace mucho tiempo que sé cuál es tu secreto —_ Había dicho Draco _—. Y lo peor de todo, es que dentro de este ridículo círculo vicioso… te comprendo.»_

Su _secreto_. Como cualquier persona, Harry tenía secretos. Pensamientos que nunca había expresado, ideas que resguardó en su corazón, sentimientos que se quedaron atrapados y pesadillas que aún ahora conseguían despertarlo. Era igual que todos, no era diferente. _No quería ser diferente._

—¿Harry? —La voz de Ginny fue suave, muy dulce. La calidez que habitaba en sus ojos era algo que, sabía, siempre adoraría sin importar cuántos años pasaran. Porque, aunque hacía mucho que sus caminos se habían separado como pareja, como amiga ella siempre había sido maravillosa, enseñándole a relacionarse con otros. Animándole a abrir un poco más ese corazón que, a veces Harry olvidaba, había dejado a un lado.

 _El corazón que Harry había escondido y encerrado en lo más hondo y oscuro de su alacena para conseguir sobrevivir._

Preocupada, Ginny levantó su brazo e intentó tocar la mejilla de Harry. Un ademán simple, pero idéntico al que Draco intentó y que causó un revoltijo de emociones que aún eran difíciles de comprender. Sin embargo, esta vez Harry no se apartó. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tibia piel y el estremecimiento que le causaba, pero el cual reconocía. Era familiar.

 _Entonces, Harry lo entendió._

 _Por fin comprendió a qué se refería Draco Malfoy._

 _Y, por supuesto, tenía razón._

—Tengo miedo, Ginny… —aceptó tembloroso, con la voz tan rota como su corazón—. _Él_ me asusta.

La pelirroja apartó su mano sorprendida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba frente a él ese Harry tan frágil que alguna vez había intentado desesperadamente amar y salvar. Cerrando los ojos, lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de Harry empezaron a empapar su hombro.

—Te gusta —dijo, acariciando el cabello negro con suavidad—. Por supuesto que te va a asustar.

 _No era solo eso._

 _Él conocía su secreto._

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Draco no recordaba haber visto antes una tormenta como aquella. Las enormes y aterradoras nubes negras agitaban el mar con tanta fuerza que era imposible permanecer cerca sin temer a ser arrastrado por las olas que, agresivas, golpeaban las inmensas piedras que rodeaban la isla, amenazando con destruirlas. La lluvia que caía no era suave ni mucho menos tranquila; el agua golpeaba con fuerza y no existía hechizo alguno que te permitiera mantenerte alejado. Lo más impresionante de todo, sin embargo, no era aquel temible espectáculo, sino la oscura e imponente torre que se alzaba en medio de ello.

La prisión de Azkaban, situada en un punto impreciso e inmarcable del Mar del Norte, continuaba siendo un lugar que paralizaba tus sentidos y revivía tus más aterradores miedos. Inclusive sin la presencia de los dementores, erradicados unos años antes por el ministro Shacklebolt, era difícil de mirar. Draco no sabía si la estremecedora tormenta era causada por magia o era la naturaleza misma quien la creaba, reconociendo los terrores acontecidos allí, pero ahora comprendía por qué era tan difícil llegar a ella. Por qué, si un mago cualquier intentaba siquiera acercarse, se topaba con barreras mágicas, naturaleza violenta y un sinfín de trámites burocráticos.

—Aquí estás —musitó para sí mismo, levantando la mirada para buscar el fin de la fortaleza sin encontrarla. Luego, tras unos segundos de dudas, comenzó a avanzar sobre la oscura arena hasta una luz que se agitaba violentamente, indicándole una entrada. Allí, un anciano hombre que parecía acostumbrado a las miserias de la vida lo esperaba. No lo miró a los ojos; lo único que hizo fue abrir una tosca puerta que emitió un horrendo chillido al cerrarse.

—Debes ser Malfoy —constató con una voz ronca y dura que le hacía creer que no había tenido una interacción con otro ser humano en mucho tiempo—. El ministro mandó un aviso. —Le miró de arriba abajo, esbozando una amarga sonrisa—. Los de tu familia generalmente pagan por salir huyendo de aquí, no por entrar.

Draco lo ignoró. Sin embargo, era evidente que al hombre no le interesaba una respuesta. Raudo, sin decir palabra pero invitando a seguirlo, el anciano avanzó por un largo y oscuro pasillo cuya húmeda temperatura te hacia dudar del lugar en donde estabas. A su alrededor algunas velas levitaban, pero más que alumbrar parecía que su función para estar allí era otra. Tal vez para recordarles a los prisioneros la oscuridad en la que se habían sumergido.

No se percató de cuánto tiempo habían caminado ni por cuántos pasillos y escaleras cruzaron hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Draco se tensó, comprobando que solo hacía falta unos minutos en Azkaban para crear paranoias. Y aunque su anciano guía permanecía imperturbable en su andar, él solo pudo relajarse hasta que un brillante patronus emergió de la oscuridad, guiando a dos brujas enfundadas en las túnicas de alguno de los tantos departamentos del Ministerio de Magia.

—Es una maldita plaga —dijo una, demasiado entretenida en la discusión que mantenía con su compañera para siquiera prestarle atención a Draco y al anciano cuando pasaron a su lado—. Tendremos que revisar toda la prisión y eliminar a la mayor cantidad posible. Si permitimos que sigan aumentando, podrían crear el ambiente ideal para que nuevos dementores aparezcan. Otra vez.

—Requeriremos apoyo, entonces. Si no avisamos a Doherty sobre esto, nos culpará si ocurre una fuga hacia algún lado repleto de muggles o magos…

Las voces se perdieron pocos segundos después, dejándolos solo con el eco de sus pasos que también fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar en silencio cuando el hombre finalmente se detuvo. Frente a ellos, una fría pared anunciaba el fin del pasillo y, al parecer, también de su recorrido.

—¿Realmente quieres entrar aquí? —preguntó sorpresivamente el anciano. Draco, que bajo ninguna circunstancia esperaba palabras como aquellas, lo miró de soslayo en silencio—. Si eres débil, ni siquiera podrás soportarlo. Salir de allí no será tan fácil como entrar.

—Ni siquiera quiero hacerlo—aceptó con una sonrisa irónica—. Algunas cosas preferiría dejarlas para siempre en el pasado. Sería más fácil de esa manera.

Ninguno agregó nada más. El hombre colocó su mano sobre la pared, murmurando unas pocas palabras en latín. Casi de inmediato, reaccionando a ello, unos intrincados diseños sobresalieron de la pared, creando una puerta mágica que abrió camino hacia un nuevo pasillo donde solo se vislumbraba una única celda. La que él debía visitar.

—Cuando termines, basta con cerrar la puerta —indicó el hombre con su voz rasposa—. Las barreras están diseñadas para limitar la magia, así que no es conveniente pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Suerte.

A Draco le costó mucho animarse a entrar. Sus ojos, ya adaptados a la escasa luz que emitían las velas, consiguieron distinguir la celda a la que se acercó lleno de incomodidad. Aquella no era una visita social ni tampoco una manera de justificar ante sí mismo los errores de su pasado; su presencia en Azkaban, un lugar que cualquiera sería feliz de olvidar, era el resultado de una inesperada e inexplicable petición que tenía nombre y apellido: Gregory Goyle.

 _Nada en ello tenía sentido._

Se detuvo frente a la celda. Adentro, un demacrado y delgado Goyle que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, estaba sentado en el suelo. Tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos y las escasas gotas que caían sobre su piel desde el techo, parecían tenerlo sin cuidado. El olor era desagradable, así como la visión. Aun así, Draco se forzó a no apartar la vista mientras se aclaraba la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Greg… —pronunció, escuchando el eco de su voz. Al principio, y a causa de la posición en la que estaba, el rubio pensó que no lo había escuchado, pero pronto Goyle alzó su rostro y lo miró.

 _Fue terrible._

Durante un largo momento, Draco no encontró su voz. El hombre que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, envejecido y consumido por la prisión, no era Gregory. Ese sujeto, de barba y delgado, con la piel colgando por cada parte de su cuerpo, no era el torpe chiquillo que había seguido sus pasos en Hogwarts como un pequeño y torpe perro. Ese Goyle que estaba allí, de mirada perdida y aspecto andrajoso, no se parecía en nada al niño que había crecido a su lado, rodeado de lujos y opulencia. Allí, en ese rostro, solo existía la desesperanza.

—Pensé que no enviarían el mensaje —murmuró Goyle, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido tras su descuidada apariencia—. Traté de convencer a varios aurores… quién diría que él de entre todos…

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí? Sobre todo ahora… tu condena terminará en un año, ¿no es así? —Las palabras, directas y frías, emergieron de sus labios sin meditarlo, algo que no era sorprendente. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio aceptaría ver de buen humor ese horrible pasado que había tratado de olvidar?—. Dijeron que querías algo de mí.

Gregory, sin inmutarse por su indiferencia, probablemente porque conocía a Draco demasiado bien y sabía que actuaría de esa manera, decidió levantarse. El andar tosco de sus pasos que siempre lo había caracterizado, pareció acentuarse a medida que se acercaba a la barrera que los separaba. Draco quiso recular, pero supo que no tenía sentido hacerlo; además, cuanto menos, le debía eso.

Aunque en realidad Draco nunca supo cómo fue que Gregory Goyle terminó de esa manera.

—Solo necesito una cosa —dijo Goyle, al llegar a la barrera que los separaba. En la palma de su mano, viejo, sucio y deshilachado, pero que trataba con sumo cuidado, se encontraba algo que parecía ser el emblema de un uniforme de Hogwarts. Por la oscuridad, Draco fue incapaz de reconocer de qué casa era, pero supuso que se trataba de Slytherin. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue la manera en la que el otro rozaba aquel pedazo de tela. Parecía importante… como si fuese la única cosa que consiguió mantenerlo cuerdo durante esos largos años en Azkaban. Quizá por fue exactamente de esa manera—. Entrega esto a Andrew Kirke. Él… él comprenderá.

Draco estaba por preguntar quién era esa persona de la que Gregory hablaba cuando este arrojó débilmente el emblema a través de la barrera mágica sin siquiera rozarla; era evidente que estaba diseñada para mantenerlo dentro, aunque al parecer no tenía problemas con los objetos. Después de todo, ¿qué era eso? Solo un pedazo de tela cayendo al suelo.

—Entrégalo… —dijo, intentando vanamente que su voz fuese una orden y no una súplica. Cuando Draco se agachó para levantar el emblema, rozándolo con la yema de sus dedos, descubrió que en realidad allí no había ninguna serpiente bordada, pero sí un león: lo que le había entregado Gregory era el escudo de Gryffindor. Sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, Draco levantó la mirada buscando explicaciones pero el prisionero, al parecer satisfecho, ya caminaba hacia una incómoda y mojada cama.

No hablaron más.

Al salir de la celda, tal y como el anciano había dicho, la puerta desapareció dejando tras de sí una pared imperturbable. Draco respiró hondo, sintiendo una abrumadora necesidad de correr. No comprendía qué había pasado, por qué tenía ese estúpido escudo que Gregory había tratado como si fuese la última posición valiosa que tuviera en su vida, y cómo había terminado con una promesa para alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

 _Aun así…_

Entonces, mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas dispersas, ocurrió. Al principio fue solo un chasquido que pasó desapercibido, pero que fue creciendo mientras se acercaba a él. Era como si simultáneamente las barreras de todas las celdas se hubieran abierto, pero nadie saliera de ellas. Luego, a sus espaldas, se escuchó un alarido que desgarró su alma: era Goyle. Asustado, Draco giró solo para encontrarse con esa fría pared. Dentro, los gritos del hombre se hicieron más fuertes y desesperantes, dejándolo paralizado porque los recordaba a la perfección. Eran los gritos que Draco había escuchado la noche del incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres; los alaridos agonizantes que durante años le crearon horribles pesadillas porque le recordaban la noche en la que vio a Vincent Crabbe morir.

 _Incendio, llamas y gritos._

 _Era igual a ese momento._

 _Cuando la muerte lo miró a los ojos._

En unos cuantos segundos, lo gritos no solo aumentaron, sino que se multiplicaron. Por todo Azkaban, los alaridos de los prisioneros creaban el espectáculo de terror más grande del mundo. Draco, incapaz de moverse, se cubrió los oídos tratando de no escuchar. _No quería, no quería_. No quería recordar. Sabía que no debería haber ido, sabía que aquello era un error, una estupidez. ¿Por qué había aceptado leer esa carta? ¡¿Por qué había aceptado ir a Azkaban?!

—¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!

—¡NO, NO, ALEJATE!

—¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR, SALVÉNME!

—¡NO! ¡NO!

Draco no quería morir de esa manera. Él no quería…

Abrió los ojos. Y sin poder creer lo que veía, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas, se encontró rodeado por unas oscuras llamas que se parecían mucho a las ocasionadas por el fuego infernal. Agitado, sin tener a donde huir, sintió el terror del pasado revivir con más intensidad que nunca frente a sus ojos, cuando las llamas se hicieron más intensas y los gritos más desgarradores. Y en medio de ese indescriptible caos, sin comprender de dónde surgían o por qué estaban allí para terminar de destruirlo, se escucharon unos gritos que se asemejaban bastante a los de sus padres cuando Voldemort los torturaba.

 _En verdad la vida tenía un sentido del humor bastante cruel y retorcido…_

—¡ _Riddikkulus!_

 _Realmente existían ocasiones en las que por más que lo intentabas, no podías huir de tu destino._

 _No podías._

—¡Draco!

 _¿Una persona en verdad podía salvarte de la misma tonta manera tantas veces?_

—¡Draco! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Draco, no era real! ¡Era un boggart!

 _Aquella tibia mano salvando su vida._

 _Al igual que siempre._

—Draco, abre los ojos, por favor…

Así lo hizo. Borroso, arrodillado y como si fuese un chiste de mal gusto, frente a él se encontraba Harry Potter. El hombre lucía como si hubiese corrido un maratón y la angustia de sus ojos verdes no podía ser más sincera. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué _siempre_ estaba allí?

Draco lo observó con las emociones sobrepasándolo y esta vez, Harry no apartó la vista.

Esta vez, la mirada verde encontró a la gris en una inesperada noche de pura y silenciosa comprensión.

Esta vez, ellos se miraron y sin palabra alguna, sin reñir por ello, se entendieron.

 _Y así fue como todo comenzó._

 _Con su secreto haciéndose pedazos._

—Draco… —repitió con la tristeza impregnando su voz. Al principio, el aludido no supo por qué hasta que sintió una de las callosas manos de Potter tocar su mejilla para limpiar la humedad que corría a través de ella y de la que él no se había percatado.

Estaba llorando.

—Lo siento mucho… —musitó Potter—. Desearía que no hubieras revivido tu más grande miedo. De verdad, lo siento.

Draco siempre supo que Harry volvería a su lado gracias a la lluvia.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que esa lluvia brotara de él.

Nunca quiso que fueran unas lágrimas –sus lágrimas– las que llevaran a Harry a romper su secreto.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que en ese momento una voz dentro de la mente de Draco susurró.

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _It's the terror of knowing what the world is about,_

 _watching some good friends screaming: 'Let me out!'_

 _[Under Pressure;_

 _David Bowie, Queen]_

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a **Guest, CuquiLuna3, Cristine Malfoy, Luka36, Sarahi, Saku-Aya, Lady du Verseau, The Killer of the full moon, Parejachyca, FlorRocio, LizShawol** y **NoeinKarasu** por sus hermosos reviews!

 **A los reviews que no puedo responder por privado:**

 **Guest** ; ¡muchísimas gracias! Al contrario, gracias por leerme una vez más. ¡Saludos!

 **CuquiLuna3;** no, no. Gracias a ti por animarte a leer ese primer capítulo. Esperemos que la historia continúe de la misma manera, con todo xD. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Sarahi;** ¡aquí andamos, continuando y esperando que este nuevo capítulo se multiplique! ¡Muchas gracias!

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por todos los seguidos y favoritos! ¡Sois maravillosos!**

 **¡Excelente semana! ¡Os quiero!**


	3. Gusto

**Harry Potter, su universo y cosas muchas, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto, porque puedo, después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Título:** No queda nadie en la alacena.

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

 **Advertencias: Slash/Lemon/EWE.** Esta historia narra una historia homosexual, va a contener escenas sexuales, cosas extrañas, algunas escenas raras y cositas varias que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de historias. También ignoro de manera monumental el epílogo del último dicho. Así que no eres fan del Drarry o así... ¡huye, esta es tu oportunidad! Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **No queda nadie en la alacena**

Por:

PukitChan

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **III**

 **Gusto**

 _Necesito reencontrar el sabor de las cosas, de lo sencillo, de lo verdadero._

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Alguien, Draco no sabía quién exactamente, tuvo la decencia de ofrecerle una tibia taza de té mientras esperaba, sentado en la silla de una vacía sala de interrogatorios. En las impersonales paredes un antiguo reloj de _tic-tac_ ruidoso le anunciaba, casi con burla y satisfacción, que llevaba allí más de una hora y media. No era sorprendente; de hecho, era rutinario. Cuando el caos mágico se apoderaba del Ministerio, personas como él eran apresados e ignorados hasta que, finalmente, a los aurores no les quedaba más remedio que liberarlos por falta de pruebas.

«— _Lo sentimos mucho_ —solían decir, siempre sin mirarlo y arrastrando una voz monocorde que era acompañada por el sonido de las plumas rasgueando los pergaminos—, _los protocolos nos ordenan mantenerlo aquí hasta que se aclaren los hechos. Lamentamos la larga espera…_ »

Inclusive si él fuera, más que el perpetrador, una víctima de lo ocurrido.

Después de todo, ¿por qué querría estar en Azkaban? ¿Por qué _cualquier persona_ querría estar allí? La terrible prisión había consumido y enloquecido a tantas vidas que ahora, con solo acercarse a sus dominios, era capaz de intimidar a quien fuera. Inclusive en ese momento, estando sentado a miles de kilómetros de distancia en un lugar ridículamente seguro, él sentía escalofríos al recordar el breve y tenebroso instante que había vivido.

Draco tensó su cuerpo mientras aquellas imágenes que desearía haber olvidado, aparecían caprichosamente en su mente, buscando –y encontrando– la manera de incomodarlo. Se relamió los labios resecos, volviendo su vista al té que se enfriaba velozmente y que envolvía a la habitación en un dulce aroma. Él, por supuesto, no lo bebería. Tenía suficiente dignidad y una terrible migraña, con supernovas explotando en su cabeza, como para seguir soportando las estúpidas hipocresías de los aurores.

Lo único que Draco quería era largarse. Irse, terminar con lo que fuera que Goyle le había pedido con ese estúpido emblema y olvidarlo todo. De esa manera, si conseguía borrar de su mente aquella desagradable experiencia, todo sería sencillo una vez más. Regresaría a esa apática realidad en la que conseguía pasar desapercibido, sin que existiera sobresalto alguno. Sin llamas, recuerdos de Hogwarts y ningún Potter merodeando por su vida, haciéndole quedar en ridículo al intentar salvarlo una y otra vez.

 _Él hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentarlo._

 _La salvación –el perdón– no estaba hecha para personas como él._

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Al escuchar aquella interrogante, nada más al abrirse la puerta, Draco gruñó irritado. ¿Por qué la persona que entraba, quien sea que fuera, cuestionaba su presencia? ¿A dónde esperaban que fuera si desde que llegó le habían quitado su varita y lo encerraron en ese lugar, sellado por magia? ¿Acaso esperaban que de la nada, él realizara un hechizo maléfico que le permitiera destruir el Ministerio desde sus entrañas? ¿Eran idiotas?

—¿Ya se cansaron de buscar inútilmente pruebas en mi contra? —cuestionó, levantando su mirada. El hombre castaño que se encontraba frente a él era un auror al que Draco no recordaba haber visto antes. Debía ser la nueva adquisición de alguno de los escuadrones—. Les aseguro que no encontrarán nada.

El hombre sonrió cansado. No parecía estar satisfecho con la misión que le había sido encomendada.

—No estábamos buscando _algo_ , señor Malfoy —explicó, sentándose en la silla que estaba desocupada, siendo separado de Draco por una fría mesa de madera antigua, en donde colocó un expediente que parecía haber sido recién creado—. El auror Potter nos informó de la situación que usted vivió. _Sabemos_ que no fue por su causa; de hecho, lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes que le causó.

Draco arqueó una ceja ante el inesperado mar de palabras que no intentaban condenarlo. Ni siquiera el tono de voz del desconocido auror ocultaba algún tipo de resentimiento. Simple y llanamente, estaba haciendo lo que le habían ordenado, procurando que todo saliera exactamente como dictaban las normas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigo aquí? —inquirió de mal humor. El otro se limitó a resoplar mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los pergaminos.

—Infortunadamente, usted se encontraba en Azkaban cuando dos funcionarias del DRCCM revisaban el lugar. Según los informes, se desató una plaga de boggarts que fue difícil de controlar en su momento y de inmediato atacaron a…

—¿Qué _necesitan_ de mí? —interrumpió rápidamente. No necesitaba escuchar un frío informe que quedaría perdido entre el archivo muerto del Ministerio cuando algo más interesante pasara—. ¿O acaso quieren comentar conmigo todos y cada uno de sus errores?

El auror se sobó el puente de su nariz. Potter le había advertido que aquello no sería fácil. Detestaba cuando tenía razón.

—Necesitábamos aclarar el incidente. Por esa razón, se solicitó su presencia aquí también. No queremos culparlo de nada, señor Malfoy. Simplemente la Junta Consultiva de Plagas pidió su estancia en caso de que se necesitara sancionar a las funcionarias por negligencia. De igual manera… —Pausó por un instante su voz, extendiendo uno de los pergaminos hacia Draco—, se le pide una sincera disculpa por lo ocurrido, ofreciéndole ayuda en caso de secuelas emocionales. Si la llegase a necesitar, solo tiene que presentar esto…

El rubio bajó la mirada hacia el pergamino. Estaba lleno de firmas y un largo informe que no se interesó en leer porque estaba dispuesto a ignorar esa ridícula situación. Sin embargo, la mirada fastidiada del hombre, tan parecida a la suya, le hizo comprender que aceptar el pergamino, por muy absurdo que sonara, era la manera más rápida de librarse de aquel lío administrativo.

—Solo tómelo, señor Malfoy —musitó el auror—. Nos está haciendo un favor a ambos.

Reticente, Draco lo aceptó, pensando vagamente que aquello en un futuro próximo tendría consecuencias para él. No obstante, en ese momento, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue incorporarse para salir de allí, preguntando dónde le darían su varita. Un murmullo poco claro fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta y al dejar solo al auror, que ahora miraba la puerta por donde había escapado, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué todo eso se sentía tan _incorrecto._

—Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo.

No necesitó que lo condujeran. Había recorrido esos pasillos tantas veces que ahora era la inercia la que movía sus pasos. Y una vez fuera de la sala de interrogatorios, Draco recordó que el mundo continuaba siendo el mismo. Que, de hecho, no se había detenido solo porque él continuaba con esa estúpida sensación de desasosiego desde que Potter lo había ayudado en el interior de Azkaban. Y no se trataba simplemente del vago recuerdo de un pasado que pretendía ignorar. Era, en muchas formas, un susurro inentendible que Harry había dejado en él y que con el pasar de los años, Draco se había encargado de descifrar.

Aunque eso no significaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Porque él realmente _detestaba_ hacerlo.

—Aquí tiene su varita, señor Malfoy. Le agradecemos su cooperación al visitar el Ministerio de Magia.

Draco vaciló unos segundos cuando una joven bruja, quizá recientemente egresada de Hogwarts, le entregaba su varita. Para un mago experto, estar sin ella se sentía antinatural e inhumano. En algún momento inexplicable, la varita pasaba a ser una parte más de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, nadie les advertía que aquello era algo que podía cambiar con la facilidad de un suspiro. Draco lo había comprobado de la peor forma, cuando descubrió que la varita que lo había acompañado toda su adolescencia ya no respondía a sus órdenes. Cuando entendió que Potter, al desarmarlo en medio de una guerra que demasiado tarde le parecía estúpida, le arrebató no solo la lealtad de su varita, sino también un trozo de su orgullo pisoteado.

—¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levantó la vista. La bonita chica lo miraba con una cordial preocupación mientras él permanecía ensimismado observando la varita que había adquirido en Francia, meses después del fin de la guerra. Los materiales ya no eran los mismos y el tacto se sentía diferente; inclusive su magia parecía darse cuenta que ya nada sería igual, porque el portador ya no era el mismo.

 _Porque para bien o para mal, Draco también había cambiado: había madurado._

—Todo está bien —atinó a responder, dedicándole una mirada que logró ruborizar a la chica, antes de guardar su varita y continuar su camino aunque en realidad no tuviera ningún sitio al cual acudir. La imponente residencia de los Malfoy que tanto había amado ahora se sentía vacía y distante, y al igual que Azkaban, la mansión parecía comprender que entre sus paredes se habían realizado crímenes imperdonables que ni siquiera la magia sería capaz de sellar alguna vez. Ahora lo único que restaba era soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. Aceptar que, después de todo, tenían razón al decir que la magia en realidad creaba más problemas de los que soluciona.

—Luces terrible.

Fue una sensación extraña. Draco sabía que ni siquiera tenía que sorprenderse; sin embargo, lo único cierto fue que al escuchar esa ronca voz, una parte de él se estremeció al reconocerla. Era absurdo. No tenía por qué actuar de esa manera ni sentir aquel gusto amargo en su boca que siempre asociaba con su presencia. Además, ¿al otro tan difícil le resultaba saludar como una persona medianamente educada y normal? ¿Por qué Harry Potter, con su absurda presencia imponiéndose en su vida, insistía en iniciar una conversación de aquella ridícula manera?

—En verdad te urge un largo y profundo descanso.

Draco emitió un hondo resoplido y detuvo sus pasos. La inercia con la que se había estado desplazando pareció abandonar todo su cuerpo cuando al alzar la mirada, se encontró con Harry aguardando a un lado de los ascensores. El auror también parecía fatigado, pero la amable sonrisa lucía tan sincera que desarmó a Draco.

—Y evidentemente, Potter, tú no pretendes dármelo. —La sonrisa ajena se acrecentó, logrando que la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla hacia su ojo izquierdo, se notara más. Ladeó el rostro y solo hasta que los mechones negros rozaron con sutileza su piel, Draco notó que su cabello estaba más largo. También poseía una tupida y oscura barba que resaltaba descaradamente sus ojos verdes, a pesar de que continuaban ocultos tras sus gafas. Sorprendido, lo miró con más atención de la necesaria. ¿En qué momento Potter había cambiado tanto?

—No me mires así —pidió Harry, repentinamente abochornado—. Hace apenas unos días que nos encontramos en Azkaban, no hace muchos años como lo haces parecer.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho lo terrible que eres entablando temas de conversación, Potter? —preguntó, retomando sus pasos hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento llegaba y abría sus puertas. No se molestó en detenerse porque sabía que Harry lo seguiría al interior; no sabía por qué, pero tenía la profunda certeza de que el otro había estado esperándolo. Que ese encuentro estaba lejos de ser una simple coincidencia—. No sé cómo te relacionas con el mundo.

—Nunca nadie lo sabe —dijo de buen humor, arrinconándose en el ascensor junto al rubio, cuando toda la gente que subía y bajaba los obligó a acercarse—. Al parecer, soy un completo misterio.

Curiosamente, la oración hizo sonreír a Draco, quien lo miró de soslayo con un rastro de diversión brillando en sus ojos.

—Potter, eres la persona más simple que he conocido en mi vida, no te creas especial.

—Sería muy útil si todos pensaran como tú.

Draco rápidamente comprendió por qué. Aunque la mayoría de las personas dentro de ese ascensor optaban por ignorarlos, aún estaban otros que parecían encontrar interesante su conversación. Sea como fuere, diez minutos más tarde y sumergidos en un extraño pero cómodo silencio, ellos caminaban hacia el atrio principal del Ministerio. Y aunque Harry no parecía interesado en revelar cuáles eran sus intenciones, tampoco se alejaba demasiado de su lado. Cierto era que Draco podía echarlo en cualquier momento o simplemente perderlo entre el mar de gente que iba de un lado a otro con aspecto contrariado, pero no tenía ánimos para eso.

Tal vez por el extraño círculo de coincidencias con las que habían estado cruzándose en las últimas semanas.

—¿Puedo invitarte una taza de té?

Fue un momento absurdo. Draco, por supuesto, esperaba que el auror explicara su insistente presencia con alguna excusa estúpida; tal vez le habían ordenado vigilar cada uno de sus pasos. Inclusive hubiera encontrado lógico que estuviera ahí simplemente para fastidiarlo porque era bueno en eso, pero lo único que se encontró –y que hizo que ambos detuvieran sus pasos cuando estaban por llegar a las chimeneas– fue a un Harry Potter que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior, encogido ligeramente de hombros y con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Ya casi es la hora de té —repitió, esforzándose por no apartar la mirada del rubio— y vivo a unos veinte minutos caminando de aquí. ¿Te gustaría…? Es decir, ¿tú quieres…?

Estaba nervioso. El salvador del mundo mágico, aquel a quien muchos idolatraban, que había tomado una varita nada especial y sin vacilar había derrotado a Voldemort, estaba ahí, frente a él, luciendo como un niño que estaba asustado por lo que hacía. Luciendo tan ridículamente adorable y con una propuesta tan estúpidamente inocente, que Draco solo atinó a fruncir su ceño al pronunciar:

—¿Té, Potter, en serio?

Harry le dedicó aquella sonrisa especial.

—También tengo scones.

Draco nunca quiso explicarse por qué en aquella agitada mañana carente de sentido, mirando a Potter sonreírle como si fuera la primera vez que sus caminos se encontraban, él dijo que sí.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Harry Potter no bromeaba al decir que quería compartir una taza de té con Draco. En el número doce de Grimmauld Place, todo había sido preparado con antelación. La casa estaba limpia, los cuadros silenciosos y la cocina llena de ingredientes necesarios e innecesarios para la hora del té. Y aunque pareciera de esa manera, Potter en realidad no había hecho eso para impresionar al rubio, sino para no espantarlo. Era consciente de que Draco podía mandarlo a la mierda en cualquier momento o que inclusive él mismo arrojara la toalla, pero de alguna manera, sentía que todo sería mejor si había té y dulces presentes. Aunque mientras más pensaba en eso, más sospechaba que había nacido en la cocina de los Weasley.

—Pasa, por favor… —musitó nada más al abrir la puerta principal, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso. Draco, que lucía igual de incrédulo que él, solo levantó la ceja.

—¿Ocultas tu casa de esta manera por privacidad, Potter? —cuestionó al entrar. El curioso espectáctulo mágico que había presenciado cuando surgió una casa en medio de los números once y trece, solo le hizo pensar cuántas personas lo acosaban al día.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado mientras balanceaba las llaves y se quitaba la bufanda que la fría tarde le había obligado a usar—. ¿Privacidad? No, no es eso. Se suponía que la casa estaba oculta bajo el encantamiento _fidelio_ , pero el secreto de su ubicación ahora lo saben tantas personas que ya es innecesario. —Sonrió y concedió—: Aunque aún es muy útil cuando quieres evitar a los vecinos molestos.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo. Por aquí y por allá habían pequeñas pistas que insinuaban el arduo trabajo de Harry tratando de remodelar una casa que no parecía concordar en nada con su personalidad. Sin embargo, al entrar a la cocina (Draco jamás había esperado que de verdad lo llevara allí), ésta era cálida e iluminada. Como si fuera el corazón de la casa.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo Harry, frotándose las manos. Draco se acomodó en silencio en uno de los dos asientos de la isla central de la cocina, aunque en su mente ya había enumerado más de cincuenta razones que explicaran por qué estaba siguiéndole el juego a Potter y cómo escaparía de ello—. ¿ _Earl Grey_ está bien?

Asintió a modo de respuesta, para luego sumergirse en un mutismo nada apropiado entre ellos pero extrañamente agradable. Observó cómo Harry se recogía los mechones de cabello en una sencilla y diminuta coleta, aunque algunos cabellos rebeldes, propios de su escandaloso cabello azabache, continuaban danzando frente a sus gafas. Luego lavó y secó unas tazas con meticulosidad, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Preparó la mesa con tal paciencia y cariño que Draco no tuvo el valor para decirle que aquello con magia hubiese sido mucho más rápido y menos ceremonial. Entonces, como una extraña ironía de la vida, Draco tenía una inesperada y humeante taza de té frente a él una vez más. Y aunque el hermoso color ocre, el fuerte aroma y la delicada loza en la que estaba servido no coincidía en nada con el té que horas antes le habían ofrecido en el Ministerio, él se sentía igual de desconcertado.

—No está envenenado, si eso es lo que estás pensado. —Harry extendió un plato lleno de los scones prometidos (¿eran caseros?) y se sentó frente a Draco, demasiado interesado en agregar una nube de leche a su té como para mirarlo—. Ni siquiera recuerdo si existe alguna poción que pueda preparar para ello.

—Si me dijeras cuál es tu plan, podríamos ahorrarnos toda la escena —musitó Draco, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla al cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Tiene que ver con algo de lo que ocurrió en Azkaban? ¿Debes investigar cada palabra mía, asegurando que sean verdaderas?

Harry recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano y finalmente se decidió a mirarlo. Lucía tan entretenido en sus palabras que por primera vez en todo el rato, el rubio se preguntó qué era lo que otro se encontraba pensando. Y se sintió tontamente incómodo por eso.

—Deja las paranoias, Draco —murmuró, levantando con su mano libre la taza de té, logrando que el vapor empañara los cristales de sus gafas—. Solo quise invitarte una taza de té. ¿En verdad es tan extraño eso?

Malfoy quiso replicarle. Decirle que había demasiada historia, rencor, engaños y mentiras entre ellos. Recordarle las cicatrices, las palabras y los hechizos con los que pretendieron lastimarse el uno al otro. Reiterarle que las personas aún susurraban a las espaldas de ambos, que aún eran juzgados e idolatrados y que inclusive no existía una razón para que de pronto, él decidiera llamarlo por su nombre con tanta confianza, como viejos amigos recién encontrados. Sin embargo, nada emergió de sus labios, en los que de pronto sentía el extraño gusto de querer llamar al otro por su nombre, como recién había escuchado el suyo: sin pasado, sin historia. Sin resentimientos.

—¿Draco?

—Dices que no es una orden. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Harry ladeó la cabeza, como pensándolo. Luego, sonrió y llevó un scone hacia sus labios.

—No lo sé —admitió con un velo de resignación bañando sus palabras—. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. ¿Acaso tú sabes por qué aceptaste estar aquí, conmigo?

Fue cuando Draco finalmente lo entendió. No es que el otro fuese idiota, ni que lo hubiera planeado. _Realmente_ solo se trataba de Harry siendo Harry, dejándose llevar por sus ideas sin meditarlas, adentrándose en aquello que le causaba curiosidad y aceptando la vida y sus oportunidades tal y como éstas llegaban. Y tal vez, solo se trataba de Draco, dejándose seducir por lo mismo que él.

 _Quizá, ¿quién sabe?, no eran tan diferentes después de todo._

 _Tal vez se parecían en más cosas de las que estaban dispuestos a admitir._

—No lo sé —dijo al fin Draco, cerrando los ojos al beber de su taza de té. El fuerte sabor empapó sus sentidos, entibió su pecho, calmó su corazón y adormeció sus ánimos que hasta hacía unos segundos aún irritados—. No sé por qué estoy aquí.

Afuera, una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Por un instante, al abrir los ojos, Draco no supo en qué lugar se encontraba y por qué se sentía tan raro: por una parte, su cuerpo le reclamaba la incómoda posición en la que había permanecido durante horas, y por el otro, se sentía increíblemente descansado. Al incorporarse, poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos y con ello, la sorpresa inevitable ante lo que había hecho. Pronto se percató de que aún estaba en la cocina de Potter y que aquello que estaba sobre sus hombros era una manta que pretendía protegerlo del frío. Frente a él y flotando con una tímida luz, una solitaria vela alumbraba el lugar con suavidad, imponiéndose a la cada vez más creciente oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba allí.

El rubio se frotó los párpados mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Recuerdos llenos de té, scones y silencios cómodos. Harry y él acompañándose. Compartiendo una taza de té. Simplemente… _estando ahí_. Quizá por eso, no era tan sorprendente descubrir que se había quedado dormido. Aun así, Draco se sintió extraño. Aferrándose a la manta, se incorporó y salió de la cocina, intentando descubrir una puerta que lo llevara hacia un sitio diferente. Sus primeros pasos, inseguros, se detuvieron al escuchar un suave repiqueteo de tonos que iban y venían. Un sonido que, aunque familiar, al mismo tiempo se le antojaba nuevo y desconocido: era indiscutiblemente la armonía de un piano.

Entró a un caótico salón. Muebles protegidos, paredes a medio tapizar, cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar con las que era imposible no tropezar, y al fondo, desentonado con el lugar, un hermoso y viejo piano siendo tocado. Y, por supuesto, era Harry quien lo estaba ocupando. La curiosa visión en un principio le sorprendió, pero pronto Draco descubrió que el auror no estaba instruido en la música: se limitaba a tocar las notas naturales una y otra vez, toscamente.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltando a Draco que estaba demasiado ocupado analizando los movimientos como para anunciar su presencia.

—Lamento…

—No te disculpes —interrumpió rápidamente—. No tiene sentido empezar con eso. Nos tendríamos que disculpar toda la vida si fuera de esa manera. —Luego, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, Harry continuó hablando—: Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Aunque es Hermione la que sabe tocarlo; solo por ella es que decidí conservarlo. A veces, cuando viene a visitarme, le pido que toque algo.

Draco se acercó despacio. Desde su posición, se veía con más claridad cuán largo era el cabello de Harry. Podía notar sus movimientos toscos y su respiración acompasada. Comprendió que algo pasaba: un momento íntimo que probablemente ninguno sabía cómo había llegado. Al llegar a su lado, notó los dedos largos y gruesos de Harry moviéndose por las teclas, incómodos. Era como verse a sí mismo de niño aprendiendo a tocarlo.

—Durante la guerra, nos escondimos mucho tiempo aquí —contó Harry mientras el _Si_ se transformaba en un _Do_ —. En una de esas veces, dormimos cerca de este piano. Ron y Hermione, aunque separados, rozaban sus manos… recuerdo haberme sentido ese día terriblemente solo y celoso al verlos. ¿No crees que es ridículo cuando ni siquiera...?

No supo cómo pasó. Tal vez se trató de un simple impulso. Lo cierto fue que, repentinamente, el pecho de Draco se encontraba recargado sobre la espalda de Harry y su mano detenía la ajena, provocando que sus dedos se entrelazaran y apretaran las teclas, ocasionando un sonido discordante. Desde tan cerca, Draco se percató del fuerte aroma a madera que poseía Harry, y que desató en él una oleada de inesperados recuerdos, tanto desagradables como agradables. Recordó fugazmente su varita, el quidditch, el jardín de su madre y también, el incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres. Los muebles quemándose y él aferrándose a Harry, sintiendo su aroma y sus miedos… justo como en ese momento.

Harry estaba temblando.

 _Su secreto._

—Crecí con muggles… —musitó Harry con la voz rota—. Me detestaban. Realmente lo hacían… y yo… solo, nunca… hasta que mis amigos llegaron… no supe...

Draco acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la palma de Harry. El escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Pero no era de placer ni estaba disfrutando ese momento: Harry Potter en realidad estaba aterrado. Cada caricia y movimiento paralizaban sus sentidos, alteraban sus emociones y ponían al descubierto sus debilidades, sus traumas emocionales.

No era una gran sorpresa. Ni siquiera era lastimoso. Era, en realidad, tristísimo.

—Nunca te habían tocado… —susurró Draco en su oído—. Y ahora tienes miedo a sentirlo. Ese es tu _secreto_.

Porque encerrado en lo más profundo de una oscura alacena, creció un niño que aprendió a tragarse sus lágrimas. Debajo de unas escaleras, Harry Potter creció sin haber conocido una caricia, un roce o una diminuta muestra de cariño. Por eso ahora evitaba el contacto; por eso ahora el sexo era banal y vacío.

Por eso Draco, que un día se había aferrado a él jurando no soltarlo, lo había descubierto.

Harry le tenía miedo a los abrazos, a los besos… al contacto con otro ser humano.

 _¿Cómo… cómo se sentía ser amado?_

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Turned away from it all like a blind man,_ _sat on a fence but it don't work._

 _Keep coming up with love,_ _but it's so slashed and torn._

 _Why?_

 _[Under Pressure;_

 _David Bowie, Queen]_

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a **Cuqui Luna, Cristine Malfoy, FlorRocio, Lady du Verseau, Aeryn G, Luna Omsi, Amalia Michaelis, The Killer of the Full Moon, Xonya11, LizShalow, Guest, Miau, Sonyeke, Saku-Aya, Noein Karasu** y **The Valencia** por sus preciosos reviews!

 **A los reviews que no puedo responder por privado:**

 **CuquiLuna;** en verdad que me gusta ver a Harry acercándose a sus amigos. De alguna manera, siento que todo es mejor cuando puede compartirlo con ellos. Lo adoro. ¡Gracias, espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo!

 **Guest;** ¡muchísimas gracias! Esperemos que siga así xD. ¡Saludos!

 **Miau;** ¡gracias por todo, de verdad! Tus palabras en verdad fueron muy hermosas y me emocionaron un montón. Yo agradezco a todos, que aquí están, leyendo esto y dejando comentarios tan bonitos como el vuestro ;w; ¡Estoy tratando de finalizar algunos fics! Voy a paso lento en los caps, pero espero lograrlo! ¡Gracias, un abrazo gigante! ¡Besos!

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, por todos los seguidos y favoritos! ¡Sois maravillosos!**

 **¡Excelente fin semana! ¡Os quiero!**


End file.
